Undertale, The Book
by theotherguy42
Summary: Ever wonder what happened if you turn the game Undertale into a story? Well, I did, and now am making my own. Story by Ashton and Savannah Jenson Undertale Game by Toby Fox Cover image by CKibe
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Long ago, two races ruled the earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious.  
They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. _

_Why did the humans attack? Indeed it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster, just to equal the power of a single Soul._

 _But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their Soul. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death. When a human dies, its soul remains stable outside the body. If a monster defeats a human, they can take its Soul. A monster with a human Soul… A horrible beast with unfathomable power._

 _The power to take their Souls. This is the power that humans feared. This power has no counter. Though monsters are weak, with enough human souls... They could easily destroy all of mankind._

 _Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's Soul. When a monster dies, its Soul disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the Soul of a living monster._

 _There is only one exception. The Soul of a special species of monster called a "Boss Monster." A Boss Monster's Soul is strong enough to persist after death, if only for a few moments. A human could absorb this Soul. But this has never happened. And now it never will._

 _Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful SOUL can leave. There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human SOULs, attacks the barrier... It will be destroyed. But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever._


	2. Chapter 1

_Only the fearless may proceed.  
Brave ones, foolish ones.  
Both walk not the middle road._

 **Chapter 1**

Legends say that those that climb Mount Ebott never return. You know this. You don't care. You keep climbing. Leaving all of _them_ behind.

It doesn't matter anymore. You hope the legends are true. You have places to go. You have nothing better to do.

The cursed mountain… the one told of in children's tales. Tales of the legendary war. Tales of Heroes and Monsters.

Is that what you are? A monster? That's what they called you, right? Why would they do that? How could they do that? What did you ever do?

As you near the top you find a cliff overlooking the valley. Filled with a sudden burning in your chest, you cry out. Not a cry out of fear or sadness, more a cry of triumph, a cry of conviction, a cry of willpower. You look around to see if anyone heard you. But nobody came.

You decide to keep moving.

Running through the forest that surrounds the top of Mount Ebott, You find a clearing about a half-mile down from the summit. Rimmed with large, green bushes and fallen logs, it seems like a good place to rest.

As you go to sit down, you stumble on a Stick. It's not exactly a large Stick, more of slender, wooden baton. It is quite smooth, and seems to have been polished. This strange Stick interests you. You decide to pick it up.

In the process of picking it up, you notice something golden protruding underneath some of the bushes. Grabbing the stick, you go to investigate.

Pushing aside the bushes, you discover a much larger clearing, full of beautiful golden flowers. You have never seen any flowers like this. Wonder pushes out any thoughts of anger, bitterness, and sadness. A burning fills your chest. The flowers fill you with… something. You cannot put your finger on the word.

A gust of wind blows through your long hair. You look up. Clouds are gathering. It will rain soon. Looking frantically for cover, you spot a cave entrance. Thunder cracks overhead. With no time for caution, you sprint toward the cave. You make it inside just as rain begins to fall.

The cave is surprisingly well lit. Something about it feels… off. You don't know why. You feel the same burning in your chest as before. The lightning flashes outside pushes you deeper into the cave.

As you go deeper, the brightness increases. You spy vines all across the cave floor. Stalactites hang precariously overhead, with stalagmites all around. The burning inside you increases. A desire. A resolve.

You reach the center of the cavern. It is very round. Almost like someone made it to be this way. And in the center slanting downward, is a large round hole.

The vine density increases near the pit. It almost feels like it is pulling you in. You need to get out of here. You need to go back to the entrance. To go "home". But it isn't a home. Not anymore.

The wind is howling. You approach the chasm. You peer into the dark void below. It seems to go on forever. A vast, immeasurable depth.

Reason finally takes over and you back away from the pit. It seems that while you where standing there, vines have entangled your feet. You realize this, and untangle yourself. You slip on rock, wet from the rain outside, but you keep your balance.

"That could have been unfortunate," you think.

You slip again on the wet ground. You catch yourself on a stalagmite. You get up and regain you balance. You let go of the stalagmite.

A huge crack of thunder shakes the mountain. Already off balance from the wet floor, you slip. You desperately grab for the stalagmite. You miss. Only then do you realize that you still have vines wrapped around your legs.

You fall into the chasm.

You wonder if your life will flash before your eyes.

"What life?" you think scornfully. "Mine will end as it has been; short and full of pain."

You see a golden spot approaching rapidly.

"This is it." You think. "My life is over"

But you pass straight through the spot. "What is this?" You think incredually. "Flowers?" They are. They are the same type of golden flowers that you saw at the mouth of the cavern.

You hit the ground. Hard. You land on a large pile of golden flowers. The flowers must have broken your fall. You are still alive. But for how much longer?

You cannot breathe. You cannot move. You are barely conscious.

You cry out for help. But no one came.

You want to go home, no matter how bad it is there.

You call out for help. But nobody came.

You no longer feel anything burning inside you.

Instead, can feel something inside you cracking.

You call out for help.

You feel a presence.

You call out for help.

The cracking slows.

You call out for help.

The cracking stops.

You are filled with _DETERMINATION._


End file.
